


Idyllic Future for Seven or Twelve or Twenty More

by Angelstarred



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Family Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Post part 4 spoils, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/pseuds/Angelstarred
Summary: As the years pass, our lives change and our bonds grow with every memory. Welcome to an idyllic future of love and a happy family life.{mpreg future AU showcasing the adult family life of all the chars post game timeline. Rated M for potential future content.}
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Kujou Aya, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Takanashi Tsumugi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Happy Arrival

The hospital air is loud and energetic and happy, cheering and cooing abounding as four familiar heads press their faces flush up against the window, looking in at the little bundles of joy resting peacefully. It had only been a year since their wedding and approximately no members of their group - or any others for that matter - were surprised at all when the initial announcement was made. The parents, of course, are still in their hospital room resting as the others ran immediately to gawk at the baby. If you were to scan the rows of freshly born children, the child in question is fairly obvious: blonde hair and pale skin standing out from the bunch like highlighter on a lyrics sheet…not that you could even catch a glimpse of her from behind the adoring crowd. 

“Souchan, its a tiny Nagichi!!”

“Tamaki-kun, please keep your voice down inside the hospital…”

Sogo’s half hearted lecture falls onto deaf ears as Tamaki continues calling at the baby, “Heeey! Tiny Nagichi! Wave hi!!”

Iori can only sigh through the noise, holding his head in his hand. Why did his Niisan invite so many people already? Iori had insisted upon planning a larger get together at their house a week after the birth, but Mitsuki - and, to be honest, literally everyone else they knew - insisted that they come visit the day of. 

“Its as though he has never seen a baby before…” 

“C’mon kid, lighten up. It’s the first baby from your group. Everyone’s just excited.”

Iori’s annoyed huff is muffled by the excited awwing and ooing from the others, “For the last time, Yaotome-san, I am twenty and therefore no longer a ‘kid’. Instead of being excited, everyone should be caring for Niisan.”

“Well, I guess not everyone likes babies...” Gaku crosses his arms as he leans against the wall opposite the baby window, watching the joyful chatter while making sure the staff has enough space to make it through the hall. It’s not as though he doesn’t want to be up at the glass making faces for the baby, but an all too recent rejection had left the idea soured in his mind a bit. He’s going to be an old maid, isnt he?

Just as the thought crosses his mind, yet another familiar and very relevant face rounds the corner.

“Iori-san, the press junket went well - how is Mitsuki-san?”

“Niisan is resting now. Thank you for your hard work, but I could have handled it.”

“No, no! Today is a big day for you too, so leave it all to me!” Their dear manager giggles as she holds up a determined fist, “I’m surprised you weren’t the first one up at the window to look at her!”

“As you can see, our own children are crowding up the area,” Iori is full of irritated looks to give as he gestures over to Tamaki, Sogo, Riku, and Ryuu surrounding the viewing area.

“Oh!” She hurries over to them, clapping her hands together, “Boys, let the others have a turn too!”

“Takanashi-san. Ah, I’m sorry. She’s just so adorable and tiny….” Ryuu stands back up straight for the first time in a while after crouching down for so long.

“No need to apologize, Tsunashi-san! Thank you for being here to support us on such an important day,” Tsumugi claps again, shooing the others away before stopping to look at Riku’s absolutely enthralled face staring at the small bundle, “R-Riku-san…?” Somehow disturbing him at this moment seemed heretical.

When Riku doesn’t respond, Iori steps in and places a hand on his shoulder, turning him around quickly, “Nanase-san, you need to—“

But his words stop short when Riku’s face turns to his.

“Iori…”

The sparkles in his eyes can be seen from a mile away and Iori is taking a direct hit. 

“Na- I- N-Niisan is calling me, he must need help with the paperwork,” And just like that, Iori is bolting around the corner, back to the room. 

With his sudden departure, Riku is shaken from his trance, “I didn’t hear Mitsuki’s voice?”

After seeing that interaction, Gaku can only be happy that Tenn decided to go to work instead of seeing the baby. 

Inside the hospital room, Mitsuki is sitting in bed smiling and laughing as though this is the happiest day of his life(second only to the day he was accepted into IDOLiSH7) with Nagi on the chair right beside him reacting just as joyfully(second only to the Kokona season 2 finale). The sound of beeping machines is diluted by happy chatter amongst the couple, making final reassurances over their name choice. 

“We already filled out the Northmarean citizenship form, right? You checked all of the right boxes?”

“Mitsuki, you are too worried! They are with the nurse for the footprint. You should be resting.”

Mitsuki laughs lightly as he finishes off signing the Japanese birth forms and slides it over to Nagi before collapsing back onto the slightly reclined bed, “You can have the next one, okay? I still feel like my legs are going to fall off.”

“Oh, Mitsuki…” 

Nagi’s bashful smile warmed his husband’s heart, allowing him to laugh once more, “Don’t worry, I’m kidding. But you’d better change every diaper from here on out, you hear?”

“I shall not let you down even once! From now on, I am both yours and our child’s humble servant, so long as Kokona doesn’t call for my aid.”

Mitsuki glares.

Nagi backtracks.

“At least you haven’t called her Kokona yet, I’m saving a special lecture for when that happens.”

A knock on the door interrupts the moment, allowing Nagi a split second to breathe, “We are in here!”

Iori closes the door behind him, letting out a held breath. The sight of his brother in such good spirits is relieving to say the least, though his concern hardly wanes. Where is the nurse? Or the doctor? Has she checked in recently? Are his vitals still fine? Is the baby okay? When are they bringing her back?

“I’m fine, stop worrying so much. Your face is flushed though, do you need to lie down? It looks like you ran a marathon, jeez,” of course his beloved Niisan could tell everything that ran through his mind, even if he hadn’t quite gotten the source of the panic correct.

“Nanase-san and the others were causing a ruckus in the halls, and this is why I had insisted that we make everyone wait a week or so.”

His exasperated tone told Mitsuki all he needed to know about the circumstances of Iori’s reaction, “You know, Iori. You’ll probably be in this situation one day too. Then you’ll understand why I wanted all of the support,” his chuckling under shadowed by Iori’s sputtering.

“N-Niisan! You are aware that I have no intention of having children, nor of dating. University and IDOLiSH7 will always be my topmost priority. I wish to lead a professional and productive life.”

“I know, I know. But it’s not fair that you get to be an Uncle and I don’t!”

“Do not worry - there are many opportunities for children on my side of the family!”

“Darling, shut up, you’re weakening my argument.”

“Oh!”

An amused sigh leaves Iori’s mouth at the lovers’ quarrel in front of him. At the very least, the two of them are very happy together, and therefore he is happy. Their child will have a lively home life as well. Perhaps too lively? He will have to keep an eye on at least one of her parents….and he will definitely share his childcare writeups from the extracurricular childhood development courses he has been taking. One can never be too prepared for the raising of a child, after all. 

Moments later, another knock is heard before the door slowly opens and the doctor steps in. Her footsteps are soft and light as she makes her way to the bed carrying the little bundle of joy. As soon as the baby is in Mitsuki’s arms, its as though the world around them became just a little bit brighter.

“You’re back already. Did you miss your parents? Looks like you’re all cleaned up now.”

Even though Mitsuki seems to have adapted to the child already, Nagi is just staring in awe at her as though he hadn’t seen her just hours ago as she was born, not even noticing as the doctor exits the room.

“Mitsuki, she looks just like you.”

“Are you kidding me? She’s just a tiny you clone.”

“No, no. She is just so small…”

“Just because we’re in a hospital doesn’t mean you’ll survive calling me small, you know!”

Their playful argument is only paused by a small but piercing cry from Mitsuki’s arms.

“Sh sh sh. Its okay. I won’t raise my voice again,” he coos, rocking the tiny baby in his arms until she calms, “There, all better.”

The gentle smile on his lips reminds Iori of when they were young and his older brother had calmed him in a similar way. Its a warm memory, almost enough to make him cry. Things have changed so much since then and time has flown by so quickly...he almost feels jealous of his newborn Niece, but at the same time, overwhelmed with joy for his brother.

Upon noticing his younger brother’s bleary eyed gaze upon them, Mitsuki was filled with a similar sense of nostalgia, “Iori, do you want to hold her?”

Iori’s shock is palpable. The baby is so cute and he has hardly been able to keep himself from melting at the sight of her. If he were to hold her, then surely…

“Nagi, pass her over,” Mitsuki commands before gently handing the baby to her other father.

And before Iori can protest, the baby is curled up in his arms, gripping her fingers as tightly as a newborn can into the baby blanket. His heart stops. This is….the ultimate cuteness. He could keep the baby. But why have one baby when he could have like five babies? Five babies would be so much cuter than one baby. If Nanase-san is a twin, does that mean he would also have a high chance if giving birth to twins?

No. Nonono. Iori stops himself there and shoves the baby back at Nagi, blushing far more furiously than he ever has before. 

Mitsuki just smiles a sneaky smile.

“You are done already? It was only a few seconds…” Nagi looks puzzled as he takes his child back into his arms, but is quickly distracted by her.

“Do you wanna know her name? You’ll probably laugh, but I told our parents already and wanted to tell you next.”

“Niisan, I told you that Kokona was an unsuitable name…” Iori’s countenance was only partially regained by this point, but still enough that he remained some semblance of sense.

“It is not Kokona,” Nagi sighs wistfully.

“Kohana Alfhild Izumi von Northmare.”

As he says it, Mitsuki remembers back to the numerous discussions the two had surrounding the baby’s name. When they were informed that it would be a girl, ‘Kokona’ was absolutely the first word out of Nagi’s mouth, but he soon relented to his spouse’s wishes that he had expressed numerous times on the way to that specific doctors appointment. The two went through a seemingly infinite number of names - the child had to represent the Royal lineage of one country as well as the family culture of a completely different nation - before settling on Kohana Alfhild. A name that shows the bond of her parents and the great compromise that such a relationship held. Naturally her full name would be exclusive to her birth records in both countries, used only in the royal lineage. From day to day, she would simply be Kohana Izumi, child of Mitsuki and Nagi Izumi, heir to both a kingdom and a local bakery. It was a miracle in itself that she was allowed to be born here rather than in her other father’s homeland, but Nagi took great strides to make his spouse happy as usual.

“Kohana…” Iori repeats after his brother.

“I know, I know. I relented a bit on the Kokona thing. But only a litte! Besides, Kohana is perfect for a girl as beautiful as her, right?”

“It’s perfect, Niisan.”

His approval is punctuated by a joyful giggle from baby Kohana who is now entertained by her other father’s silly faces, “Our child is so happy already! See, she remembers the games we would play as she grew!”

Nagi’s joy for the child is unparalleled and it only amplifies his joyful aura a hundred fold. For someone so flippant and airheaded, he appears right at home with his child. Something about this new fatherly aura radiating from him presents a new medium for him - it is not strictly business nor is it simply foolish. A balance. A place that he belongs, linking the two halves of who he is.

Kohana Alfhilm Izumi von Northmare, though small, is the most loved child in the world at this very moment.


	2. Oniisan’s Daycare pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamato pays his dues for living rent free in Nagi and Mitsuki’s house. Co-starring some cute dad action from NagiMitsu and soft fluff from IoRiku.

“Goodbye my darling princess, I shall see you as soon as I am freed of my servitude to the lovely women of this earth,” Nagi’s theatrics have been a constant presence all morning. Between waxing poetic at the top of his lungs and tearful displays of affection to his newborn daughter, the Izumi household has been chaotic to say the least. 

“Honey, you’re going to be late if you don’t get it together. She’ll be here when you get back.”

Kohana just looks up at her emotional father and spits up a little bit.

“Am I to leave my beloved husband with this mess?! No, no! I shall be your humble servant -“

“G. O. I have plenty of helpers here. Too many, in fact. As soon as you leave, that other one is going home too!” Using all of the strength stored up in his smaller-than-average figure, Mitsuki shoves him through the front door with one hand and holds the baby with the other, “Say bye bye to your daddy, Kohana!”

She does nothing, as expected of a four month old.

The vehicle drives off down the street, Mitsuki waving out the front door. And now…..to get rid of the other worrywart, “Iori! Your ride for work will be here soon!”

A muffled protest echoes out of the kitchen, to which Mitsuki can only shake his head and start walking.

“Iori. You need to go back to work. I can handle this. It’s just a couple of hours.”

The kitchen is filled with the pleasant aroma of breakfast and Mitsuki almost reconsiders his mission as his feet find their way to the source.

“Omurice? Is it for me or for the baby?”

“Niisan, you should know by now that infants cannot eat solid foods until they are six months old. How am I supposed to believe that you are ready for me to return to work if you do not know this vital information? Kohana’s botte is on the table ready for her mid morning feeding. Your food will be ready soon, so please return to bed as quickly as possible. I will also be sanitizing all of the baby’s—“

Hearing all of this unnecessary panic only serves to make Mitsuki’s head spin, “No, no. I was just making a joke. Go change your clothes, you look like you’re my housewife. You have five minutes!”

“But Niisan-“

“No buts! I want the house to myself today! You need to go live your own life! You’re too young for this!” The spatula is snatched from Iori’s hands and swatted at him until he’s skittering out of the room.

Mitsuki sucks in a deep breath.

Almost there.

For once, the doorbell ringing is a joyous sound: Kohana is awake and so she won’t be woken up by it and it means that Iori’s ride is here, basically perfectly on time. He opens the door to a familiar face grinning at him with a smile like the sun.

“Hi Mitsuki! Hi Kohana!”

“Wow, Riku. That’s the first time someone remembered to greet me and not just the baby,” he chuckles, mirroring Riku’s contagious joy.

“Of course I remembered you! You’re one of my important friends!” Riku leans down to poke at one of Kohana’s cheeks and coo at her, “Is Iori ready yet? Do you need help getting him outside?”

Mitsuki shakes his head with a smile, “Now that you’re here, I think things will go way more smoothly. Oh, Iori also made you a treat!”

“Really?!” Riku’s eyes light up and his grin widens to his ears. This warms Mitsuki’s heart more than he feels at liberty to express - his brother really knows how to pick em.

“Nanase-san,” Perfectly on time as always, Iori rounds the corner from taking a shortcut through the kitchen, “You are five minutes late.”

“Maybe, but you weren’t even ready so it worked out, right?”

“I was perfectly ready in time, I just had to stop by the kitchen really quickly…”

“Kitchen?? Oh! I knew I smelled that - you made omurice for me!” Before Iori can even make it to the door, Riku leaps at him to grab the bag and give him a hug. 

“I-I did not make it for you! It was for Niisan so he doesn’t starve all alone today!”

Mitsuki rolls his eyes over his smirk.

“Riku, you can eat it in the car. Get a move on or you’ll be late!” Thankfully before he has to step in and shove them out the door, Riku takes the initiative and drags Iori out and into the car, completely ignoring his protests and shouted reminders to Kohana about her sitting up quiz she will be taking once he returns.

Ah, he should have taken a photo of those two, Mitsuki thinks as he closes the front door and locks it. Even though his little brother swears that he has no time for romance, its obvious that he’s already fallen head over heels for their center. If only he would lighten up for once...

But for now…..peace and quiet.

“How about we take a well deserved nap on the couch, Kohana?” 

The house is finally silent for the first time since arriving home from the hospital, save for the whirring of the air conditioning and the occasional cute gurgling noises coming from the baby’s mouth. Already Mitsuki can feel his eyelids drooping as his heavy and tired body sinks into the couch. Childbirth is…..a lot, it turns out. But he couldn’t be any happier with the outcome. Kohana is his and Nagi’s beautiful blessing and she is all he thinks about before drifting off into dreamland.

“Yo, Mitsu. Did Ichi make breakfast? I smell something good.”

Suddenly, his only dream is of strangling his roommate.

“Oh, you’re asleep. I’ll just grab some, then…”

“No, no. I’m awake now,” Mitsuki all but growls after making sure Kohana hadn’t had a chance to fall asleep herself. Somehow in all of the hustle and bustle he had forgotten that there was a third non-baby human living in their house. A third non-baby human who had promised to help take care of the baby, but had chosen to ‘stay out of their way for now’ as to prevent having too many cooks in the kitchen. Bullshit. And this was the whole reason he had been so eager to get everyone else out this morning: to make this guy pay his dues.

Yamato freezes mid journey through the living room, “Uh, hey, sorry. I heard all of the commotion so I thought you were awake. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Actually, I have a better idea. How about you take Kohana off of my hands so that I can sleep in peace.”

Mitsuki all but shoves the baby into his arms before Yamato can even protest.

Perhaps this is his new superpower, shoving babies at people at the speed of light.

“Her bottle is on the kitchen table. Feed her, burp her, then clean her up and put her down for a nap. I’ll see you in a full sleep cycle or three,” he only pauses to lean in and give Kohana a soft smooch on the head, “Goodnight, sweetie. Be good for your Uncle Freeloader~”

“Hey, I’m-!”

Yamato’s sentence is shuttered by the sound of Nagi and Mitsuki’s bedroom door slamming shut.

“....Not a freeloader. Augh, what does Mitsu think he’s doing, leaving me with a baby?”

Looking down at the baby he only sees a gargling potato with spit all over itself. When she looks back up at him, her wide eyes are filled with wonder.

“Damn prince had to go and make a beautiful child too, huh?” He sighs, “Alright. Mitsu said your bottle is in the kitchen.”

The way he holds the baby is both extraordinarily careful but also haphazard at the same time, craned over her and walking in a waddle - he’s barely seen other babies this close before, let alone held one. Hell, instead of seeing this baby when it was born he opted to escort Mitsuki’s parents to the hospital cafeteria. Would it really have killed someone to at least teach him how to handle a baby before it came to this? Kohana seems like a tiny glass ornament in his arms that could shatter at any second. How could someone like Nagi even be trusted with something so fragile?!

He’s huffing out of breath by the time he shuffles awkwardly to the kitchen table.

“How do I feed you even? My hands are already full with carrying you.”

She would fall off the table if he set her down there, he thinks, before shifting her around in his arms a bit. Too wobbly to sit her in a chair. Aha-

Yamato lays the baby down on the ground before turning back to grab her bottle.

“So you know how to eat, right?”

Kohana just blinks up at him with a little smile on her face.

“I guess that means yes,” he kneels down and holds the bottle out to her, “Take it.”

Her little fingers flex loosely, still not quite able to articulate properly. Yamato sighs, “Here, like this,” working to place the all too large bottle between her tiny chubby arms that cling down onto it.

When she doesn’t start drinking immediately, Yamato realizes that he needs to elaborate, “Use your mouth. Like this,” gesturing as though he’s holding a can to his mouth and taking a sip. He isn’t….quite sure how a bottle works, but assumes this is close enough.

Mouth opening and closing with more spit spewing out, Kohana tries her best to mimic Yamato’s movements. It takes a minute, but eventually she’s able to get the bottle nib into her mouth a tiny bit.

“Now you finish that and I’ll go get myself something to eat,” without a second thought, he wanders into the adjoined kitchen to grab the plate of omurice that Iori left out for him. The message written on it in ketchup in place of the usual squiggly design he does only catches his eye after he’s already started eating at it, “How did he fit so many characters on here….” he muses. It doesn’t occur to him that Iori was anticipating that he would be left alone with the child today and had left a secret message to call him if he needs assistance.

It takes him approximately 20 long minutes to finish his omurice - and finish scrolling endlessly through social media - at the counter before deciding that it’s time to put the baby down for a nap as instructed. Once she’s asleep he can go right back to his room and finish that show he had started----

A loud shrill sound echoes through the kitchen.

Thoroughly shocked by the sound, Yamato’s phone fumbles out of his hands and onto the floor below as he dashes over to find Kohana laying in a pile of spilled milk sobbing her eyes out.

“Shh shh! You’ll wake up your scary papa!”

Faster than lightning he scoops her up from the ground to rock her in his arms....not taking into consideration the spilt milk under his feet. With a squeaking noise, Yamato is sliding off balance, only barely having the instinct to cradle Kohana closer to his chest as he takes the fall. 

Crash!

Faster than he realizes, the back of his head smacks onto the ground, followed by a couple of distinct cracking noises. 

Groaning, he peeks open his eyes to see that everything is…blurry...but quiet other than the sound of pleased giggling coming from his arms - at least he avoided one disaster, “Kohana, where are my glasses?”

After shifting so Kohana is laying on his chest, he feels around on the ground near him to see if he can find them, only to be greeted with a sharp stabbing pain in one of his fingers. The glasses are shattered on the floor next to him and he hisses in pain, both from the stabbing pain in his finger and the dull but overwhelming pain in his head, “I think this is the end for Oniisan, Kohana. Tell your parents I love them.”

Her reply is a cheerful gurgle.

But no, he can’t give up now...and it’s abundantly clear that he needs help….where did his phone end up? 

Lucky for him, his text tone blares somewhere near his aching head. Maybe it’s Nagi checking in? He reaches his hand around to find it, touching gingerly to avoid the glass. Even once he does manage to find it, he can’t even see the screen no matter how close he brings it to his face. But who to contact? Definitely not Mitsuki or Nagi. Then the message on the omurice hits him….Iori it is.

He pulls up what he thinks is Iori’s message chain and types what he thinks is the following: ‘Help, baby problems.’ And hits send.

Now all he can do is wait. 

Or rather, he vaguely remembers Mitsuki asking him to do something else? Oh, burp the baby after she eats. Right. He gingerly brings up his not bleeding hand to pat at her back.

She promptly spits up all over him.

Yamato just lays there in complete and utter defeat until Iori arrives, drifting off to sleep once Kohana has done the same on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on twitter to chat abt i7 or fic stuff @angelstarred. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!!


	3. Oniisan’s Daycare pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lived....somehow.
> 
> Babies are difficult.

Its a beautiful day for a picnic, trees blossoming above Yamato as he rests his head in Tsumugi’s lap. A single petal falls and lands upon his nose. Tsumugi giggles, looking down at him.

“What’s so funny?” he blushes, attempting to blow the petal off of his nose.

“Uh, Hey. Wake up.”

“Huh?” he must have heard her wrong.

“Did you...die?”

“Wait, what?”

“If you don’t answer in five seconds I’m calling an ambulance…”

The next time Yamato opens his eyes after a blink, Tsumugi is suddenly fuzzy and very much less vibrantly colored.

“Whaddya mean, Tsumugi?”

“Tsumugi? Did you call her too?”

Yamato blinks again and his brain finally recognizes the distinctly un-feminine quality of the voice.

“Ichi?”

“Okay, calling the ambulance.”

Then it hits him just who he’s speaking to.

“Wait, Yaotome.”

“Hah. You’re finally back from dreamland,” Yep, this identity makes way more sense based on what little he can see, “Wanna fill me in about why you’re dead on the floor?”

Yamato groans, recalling what happened, “Uhh…WAIT! Where’s—?!?” he jolts up mid sentence after realizing that his chest felt lighter….which means that the baby is gone.

“Calm down, you geezer. I’m holding the kid. Took care of her first before coming back for you.”

Ah yes, if Yamato squints he can see some amorphous potato blob around where Gaku’s arms should be...and lets out a sigh of relief. The baby’s alive and her parents won’t find out now. Next step: somehow drag his aching body from the floor. Aside from actually caring for the baby, this seems to be the most difficult task he’s taken on today, like, even more than getting up from his chair to get breakfast. And when he is finally up on his feet, the room spins around him.

“Woah there, hang on to my free arm.”

Kohana giggles as Gaku shifts her into his right arm, holding up Yamato with his left.

“Yup. I’m real funny, Kohana.”

“Gotta agree with the kid. I’m ready to have a good laugh too.”

The trio slump onto the couch in a heap and Yamato finally explains the situation to an audience that he now assumes is somewhat sadistic.

“Kid’s right, that’s comedy gold. Could’ve gone viral - next time you babysit I’ll come with the camera crew.”

“Yeah, yeah. Real funny. So why are you here instead of Ichi? I didn’t text you,” well, thinking back on it he couldn’t really read the screen….

Shifting the baby around in his arms once again, Gaku fishes a spare pair of glasses from being folded onto the neckline of his shirt, “Gonna guess that this is why,” instead of handing them to his very unfortunate friend, he places them on the bridge of his nose itself.

Aha! The world returns to his eyes...it’s definitely Gaku, Kohana looks happy as ever - what kind of happy baby lottery did those two win even - and somehow he himself managed to survive another day. Ah yes, everything is somehow normal. Mitsuki will never even know…...Kohana is covered in spilt milk. And looking down at his own hands, Yamato realizes that not only is he also covered in spilt milk, but he’s got blood all over his hands - and presumably the back of his head if that fall was as bad as it felt - on top of a nice coating of baby barf.

“Mitsu is gonna know. He’s gonna know and he’s gonna kill me.”

Gaku holds Kohana up in the air like a cat, pinkies out.

Now the room smells like shit too.

Great.

“Didn’t the happy couple at least teach you how to change a diaper?”

“Uhhh,” Yamato thinks back to the stacks of books and old DVDs that Iori had given him back when his older brother had announced his pregnancy. What ever happened to those things? He had planned on telling Iori that Musashi ate them, “Kinda. Oniisan doesn’t remember too well. Must be the head injury, heh…” he moves to scratch the back of his head, screeching in pain when he touches the still open wound.

“Okay, Diaper, bath, then hospital.”

“No, I’ve gotta wait until Mitsu wakes up. He can’t know any of this happened. I’m gonna go shower, you change the diaper. Uhh, they’re in the nursery in the bag by the changing table.”

He hardly waits to finish his blabbering before hopping up and stumbling over to the bathroom to take the fastest shower of his life, hoping to god that the new parent is knocked out enough to sleep through the sounds. It takes approximately 5 minutes - just long enough for him to scrub off the crusted blood and puke- before he’s out and gingerly dabbing at the wound with his towel. It seems to have stopped bleeding for now, but it definitely stings like hell, “Damn,” is the only word that comes to mind.

Gaku, meanwhile, has the baby laid out on the changing table wiggling her tiny toes in the air. He’s convinced she’d be pretty cute right now if her stench wasn’t worse than that of the dumpsters behind Yamamura.

Milk soaked outfit: off.

Dirty diaper: ...oh god the smell got worse the second he opened it. Even though he rolled it up and tossed it into the wastebin as fast as humanly possible, his fingers still remember the distinct squish of the entire process. He wants to gag...but he won’t! He’s a man! He can take care of one small child! Even if the amount of items on this changing table are daunting and he has no idea what the next step is. 

“Jesus, did that kid eat a dead rat?”

“Get the hell over here and help, ‘oniisan’. Where are those books the other Izumi kid gave you?”

Suddenly Yamato wishes he had taken longer in the shower after having entered the nursery before the changing job was done. Maybe it would have been better if the fall had just killed him - he’d be remembered as a hero who saved Kohana’s life instead of the worthless oniisan who almost killed her.

He sighs.

“Uhh. Let me find it,” a quick trip back to his room and under his bed proved fruitful in finding the baby books...he picked out the one that seemed like it had the basics to hand to Gaku.

“I’ll read, you change. So many baby things in here but no noseplugs,” looking around the room, Gaku’s idea of children is starkly contrasted to the smell coming from one side of the room. He had helped put the nursery together with the others, dreaming of the day he’d be able to start his own family and have a room as loving as this one. The walls are painted in orange and yellow dotted motifs - cutesy but fashionable - and dressed with shelves of toys and what few family photos they have already. In the corner sits a rocking chair, draped with a baby blanket from the hospital, next to a window with plenty of sunlight to wash over the crib that Takanashi Productions had gifted them. If he squints, he can see himself sitting there rocking the chair gently with a newborn in his arms as Tsumugi—

“Yo, did you find the page yet? She’s getting shit on the table.”

Oh.

“Yeah, one second,” Gaku finally snaps out of it, flipping to the chapter guide, then flipping to the section on diaper changing, “Okay, there should be some moist wipes in a fancy plastic tissue box or something.”

“Got em. Assuming I gotta wipe her down with these,” he’ll wait for Gaku’s confirmation before doing it, not wanting to accidentally make everything worse.

“Yep. Then there’s baby powder.”

Yamato takes the bottle that is conveniently labeled ‘baby powder’ and eyes it before giving it a test shake. Nothing comes out, so he shakes it harder. And again. And again.

“Think it’s empty.”

“Here, lemme try.”

“It’s not a pickle jar, Yaotome.”

But Gaku takes the bottle from him regardless and jolts it with all of his strength.

The lid flies off.

A cloud of powder smoke dusts the table.

All three of them cough.

Kohana laughs.

“Shit, shit, get it back in the bottle!”

Yamato clambers around desperately trying to sweep the mountain of powder back into the bottle as the baby kicks her legs with joy, knocking the powder around and into the air.

“Shh, shh! Kohana, your papa is sleeping—“ Gaku’s smooth voice does nothing to calm her and in the end they opt for dumping whatever powder was left into the trash can. Surely the more powder the better, right? She’ll never get a rash again!

“Let’s just put the diaper on and get her in some pajamas. C’mon, Kohana, please have mercy on your oniisan. He promises to read all of the books for next time—“

“Are you bargaining with a baby?”

Yamato just scowls.

“Uhh, yeah, so, unfold the diaper and put it under her...backside. Then pull her lower half up using her ankles…” Yamato performs the necessary actions as Gaku instructs, “Yeah, like that. Then fold it up and use the straps.”

Finally. One thing was done mostly right.

“Pajamas?”

“Pajamas.”

Somehow getting the squirmy baby limbs into her tight bedtime onesie was the least difficult task of the day. Well, it was probably made easier by the fact they had put her into a larger onesie that Mitsuki had bought thinking ‘she’ll grow into it’, but that’s besides the point.

After washing hands and dusting off any remaining conspicuous baby powder, the three of them once again collapsed onto the couch, baby in Yamato’s arms dozing off after an eventful morning. In fact, all three of them were closing their eyes restfully now.

“Goooood morning. Did Kohana get to sleep okay? I woke up just in time to feed her again. Oh, Yaotome-san is here.”

Mitsuki’s cheerful but mindfully soft voice snapped Yamato back awake immediately, “Wha? Huh? Oh, yeah. Kid’s sound asleep. I wasn’t,” he nudges Gaku in the side and stirrs him awake.

“Aww, and you put her in pajamas. She must really like you if she didn’t put up a fight against the onesie.”

A nervous chuckle makes its way from Yamato’s choking lungs, “Y-yeah. I’m everyone’s oniisan…”

Was that a trickle of sweat or blood he felt down the back of his neck?

When Mitsuki judges the baby to be fast asleep, he picks her up from Yamato’s arms to let her sleep in his own, “Thanks for taking care of her. I haven’t slept that well in weeks.”

Gaku smiles awkwardly through the seemingly happy resolution until he also notices the drip of blood trailing down Yamato’s neck, “So uh, I came over to take this guy out for drinks. Mind if we head out now that the kid’s asleep?”

“Yeah, yeah. Good work today, oniisan. Go have fun with the boys, but be home by dinner!”

Gaku snickers as Mitsu waves them off, sauntering back to the nursery.

Yamato lets out a held breath.

“Hospital then drinks?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @angelstarred on twitter! And I’m also happy to take input on situations you want to see in this fic! I love supplying the fluff~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed the fluffiest of fluff i just wanted to see what their babies would be like.
> 
> Catch me on twitter @angelstarred so we can chat about idols~


End file.
